


Shaking from the Cold (Day 16)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [16]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Cold Weather, December OTP Challenge, M/M, Shaking in the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Jess is cold and Dario is having a dilemma.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago
Series: December OTP Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Shaking from the Cold (Day 16)

**Author's Note:**

> Finals week got me man

The wind blew the cold air harshly. Dario was having a dilemma. He and Jess were walking home, and Jess was shivering the whole way. 

Dario was wearing double jackets, and he wanted to give one to Jess, but he also wanted to keep warm. Eventually he gave in and took off one jacket. He wrapped his around Jess and held him close, hoping to keep him warm. 

He didn't miss the quiet “Thank you.”


End file.
